Template talk:Store/Archives
These are the archives of past store template requests. To file a requests, please use Template Talk:Store. Cafe K (Accepted) Err, couldn't you just go through the market stands and check the records? Anyway, I'm quite active in terms of trade. My store has already had 3 customers in less than a week. I also visit other people's markets, e.g. for items I need for rank-ups. (Tires for example). Customers are always satisfied, and Uiuiuy even gave me a tip. (Thanks if you're reading!) 00:06, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :To get out of this Uncyclopedia mood, I'll go check up on your store and its history. 01:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. 01:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::Now your store is a complete mess. ;) 01:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I know, but at least mine hasn't got people running around going "WATCH OUT! DON'T SPILL THOSE...oops, too late..." :P 01:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The 35Store (Accepted) I just opened my store and I have already made a few trades. I don't try to cheat people and have developed my own Loyalty Card. 01:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :The Loyalty Card does not affect the approval, but you're in anyway. You have been managing this store quite well in a very organized and professional manner. 02:13, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Qazshop (Accepted) Hi! Approval? Thanks! :Accepted. 19:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Bargain Busters 1 (Accepted) Accepted? I've got business so far, you know. :I was waiting for you to ask. Accepted. 21:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Joaq96 minimarket (Rejected) i love trading with people.i started with my mum at her store. :You have no customers. Rejected. 18:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Brick Stop Super Market (Accepted) Accept me i got about 5 costumers. :Okay, I think you're ready now. 23:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ok So I Can put on the little template?? I think so. Boidoh 18:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh MackMoronMarket (Accepted) ive had several customers, many of which come several times, and have even created my own lottery and Birth day program. I always update my page, so people can get what they want. And i wont ever be happy until the customer is happy... :I have observed your actions and the results turned out positive. Accepted. 01:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) User:German77/jugerman store(Accepted) I have 3 customers last week i sell 3 ruby and 20 nails :All right, in that case...you're in 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Troyl's Junk Yard (Accepted) I'm extremely honest with customers and i have experience in stores outside of mln wiki. I've now had a total of 6+ customers counting the one that didn't know how to use register and ordered from the questions page. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 22:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Good for you. You're in. 14:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Bobertbojo2's SHOP OF UNKNOWN (Rejected) Ok. Link to shop is in the heading. I have three customers now. I think I am ready for you to say I am Approved. Bobertbojo2 14:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Your shop is looking great, but you still need a few more customers before I approve. Once you reach five or six, please ask again. I apologize if I'm beginning to frustrate you, but it takes patience, honesty, and customers to get the shop approved. 18:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. I can live with that. K-99990 (Rejected) Store Name:The Noob's Shop Well 2 people have bought stuff at my shop, but i have bought some times on other people shop for upgrading my shop and to level up on ranks(BIONICLE) -- 21:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Rejected. Please come back when you have at least five customers. 02:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Hypnotic Mart (Accepted) I am trustworthy to my customers. If I don't have the items in my inventory, I inform my customers that I do not have the items and ask them if they would like the items back. In some cases, customers have waited for my items to come into stock. Others just want their items back immediatly. No one has complained to me yet of any problems. My best customers are Kiriluser and Boidoh.-- (talk) 15:11, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store; thanks. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is the link The Hypnotic Mart.-- 04:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you. The store is in good working order and with honest administration. Accepted. 00:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Super trade Paradise (Accepted) I am a trustworthy store keeper, I don't rip off any one!!! I update my shop everyday and if I get something new I inform my customers what's new at Super Trade Paradise. I trade within 1 to 2 days of a deal or you get a bonus item from my store. My best traders are , , , and BillfredB. Nobody has complained about my store so far. Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 06:29, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Please provide a link to your store. 01:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::here is a the link Super Trade Paradise-- 03:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I see your store has gotten a bit of a personal attack from a spammer. I'm getting on his case at the moment, and in the meantime, you'd be happy to know that your store has been accepted. 00:48, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Noob's Shop (Accepted) hey its me again :) well i have had some customers and i really like trading so can my shop can get approved now :) Heres the link to my shop: The Noob's Shop And for the shop talk here: The Noob's Shop Talk -- 00:19, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Nice store. It's a bit disorganized, but that doesn't keep you from getting accepted. 00:51, 18 June 2009 (UTC) thanks:)-- 03:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Alpha Store (Accepted) Well, where to start. The Alpha Store got 5 customers within it's first 2 days of being open. It has the largest selection of items on the MLN wiki, as well as the lowest prices(In most cases). I am on this wiki a lot, and people trust me. I sometimes even give out xtra items for free! Thank you for considering. However, only members can buy from the store. This is mainly just to keep out the unwanted IP's and users. 01:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :The Alpha Store also just got a Barnstar. 19:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yipes. I'm surprised you haven't asked earlier. The header speaks for itself. 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! 23:23, 21 June 2009 (UTC) MLN elves (Accepted) We are dedicated to mln and love to help you and many others through the net work I update my shop ( mostly every day ). MY most dedicated and trust worthy worker is nastajia12 We have been none public as a professional group for 2 years. Also i have had 5 Customers and there is a record of this on my market page. :german77 bought a turtle :nastajia12 bought some loose sparks :samdo994 bought a nebular crystal :drone7133 bought a apple :Rondio bought clicks for his bee battle module. ::Since FB100Z is getting lazy, it's my proud duty to say that you've been accepted. :: 00:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you !!! but FB100Z is not that lazy he is just to precise.-- 00:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, Kjhf is right. =P 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::If you say so.=D-- 01:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Pit-Stop Goods Store (Accepted) New Store got it's first 5 customers a week into being open. All my custmers are satisfied with their orders. I also opened up a page with an application form. This is for the jobs that are vacant at my store. If you want to see the form, click here. I think I have done what I can to make this store better than the last one. 07:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice going. You've been accepted. 20:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Market Stock (Rejected) Everything in my shop is well organized. :User banned. The best deals (Rejected) I think my store can be accepted.Legoguy1866 (talk) 19:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So far I have 2 costumers.-- 12:16, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :You need 3 more customers before your store will be approved. 13:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. My stats NOW Skipper733 got a Apple Pie Nashta12 got 3 Apples PaultheWall1995 got 10 loose sparks Skullkeepa14 got 2 millstones, 16 tires, and 5 Arcade Tokens. And lastly(I hope this counts) PaultheWall1995 got 7 arcade Tokens.-- 13:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :5 customers needed, not orders. Sorry, but right now your store is rejected. store (Rejected) Could I have my store checked? I could use help on how to take orders like in the official store please. I am Ultradc :I don't understand what you are asking here. Are you requesting that your shop be approved? If so, link please. Are you asking to join the OMLNW Store? No, sorry, there is no need for anymore people as of now. :If you're talking about User:Ultradc/Ultradc's lego superstore, then rejected for no customers and your store isn't even set up. Super Secret Trading Post (Accepted) Hey the Super Secret Trading post is out of the beta stage. I have 5 customers. -- 03:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Link please? 03:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Here it is Store is here. -- 03:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Umm..... Mind making your prices more clear? 03:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, you have had 5 people order from your store, but you haven't completed one of the orders. I am also trying to find out more about stores, making the template available only to those who truly deserve it. I will let you know when you are approved. Which customer was that? -- 03:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, looks fine to me now. 13:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Incredible Items (Accepted) My customers always get exactly what they want, for cheap prices. I am completely honest and payments are always easy for them. I have had Skipper733, LeinardoSmith, Ultradc, Nastajia12, and Kohu buy from me. User:PaultheWall1995/Incredible Items. I also have the support of MLN Elves and the Super Secret Trading Post. -- 23:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nice design, good prices and good service, congrats. 13:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) could you put the template up? 00:42, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::That is your job... but I guess that I could. 01:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) The best deals (Accepted) Hey I'm back and have a 5th costemer!-- 15:57, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... I only see 3. Also, after the incident on the message boards wiki, I need to be sure that you can be trusted to be a good store manager. Pending 15:59, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. And sorry about that.-- 18:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oh I got a 6th costumer.-- 00:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :And that order is done.-- 00:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I have about 8 costumers.-- 22:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::FINE! Good job :) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 00:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Yay!-- 12:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Terrific Trades(Accepted) well I forgot if my store got approved. is it?-- 19:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Nope, not yet. 13:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) can I have it approved? :-D please -- 18:29, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, sure. Good job! 23:23, September 14, 2009 (UTC) MLN Market (Accepted) MLN Market suplies items from rank 0-7 with very cheap prices, and customers get exactly what they want fast. So far, I've had 5 customers and 10 orders.-- 20:21, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::HmmmMmmmmMmmm... [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 00:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::No idea what the HmmmMmmmmMmmm Ajraddatz is saying, but accepted anyway. 11:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good job Drogdo!-- 23:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ultra Rare Items (Accepted) I specialize in small orders with fast service 11:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :5 customers, and a few have made return orders! Accepted. 16:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Slimons Superstore (Accepted) Slimons superstore supplies all rank 0-1 items for 1 click and some other items for a little bit more.-- 07:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :5 customers, and a few have made return orders! Accepted. 16:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Can I get the thing on store page please (*_*)-- 17:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes.-- 12:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) User:Airsoldier/The Flying Items(Rejected) I made a shop called the flying items. I am doing 1-4 ranks,I have lots of goods! I will edit more later. 20:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, not enough customers yet. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The Golden Item Store (Rejected) I made a shop called the Golden Item Store . I am doing Trade 0-6 ranks,I have lots of goods! .Verrell123 07:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Not enough customers yet. Ajraddatz Talk 01:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Joeman200/Joe's diner|joe's (approved) have had not that much costumers because no one is there to see it, I am hoping that seeing it in the Shopnav will help-- 21:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Your TT is already approved, so I suppose this one can be also. Ajraddatz Talk 01:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods (Rejected) My store gives out a bunch of free stuff to customers (especially flower's and thornax) and is relatively cheap. The stuff gets even cheaper whenever I feel like it (especially when I get an old lego space set). I will be giving out many Thornax but I will also give out random Car Parts. 03:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I have two Shops: BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods and BobaFett2's Vehicle Parts Shop? :Sorry, you need more customers. Ajraddatz Talk 03:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) How many? 03:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 5-- 13:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Store (Rejected) Can I have my shop approved? I worked hard on it. It is called Commanderfox324's Market Mania! :It is good that you have put a lot of work into it, but there are a few problems. First, you didn't set up this request properly. See the top of the page for more info. Second, you don't have any customers that I can see, so I can't approve your store. Come back when you have had a few customers. Ajraddatz Talk 03:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:FreddyderHamster/C'S|C'S (Rejected) It's a cover store.I not sell MLNitems.It's the first coverstore here.I have a lot of experience with stores.I worked in 4 store currently.-- 13:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : 18:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thornax and Goods (Approved) I have 5 customers. My shop is currently giving out free stuff, and I have been working on it for a while. 18:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :May I have a bit of proof that your customers really were sent the Items? Also, right now, your giving Items out for free makes me think a little more. Can we get five purchases instead of five giveaways? 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My customers have recieved their items (except for two who have still not accepted my friend request). I have over 5 customers. -- 22:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : 23:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)}} Flex's Store (rejected) I sell MLN items 0-3 (til I get to rank 5) I have had 5 Happy Customers. 19:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC)}} Free 0-3 rank store Don't expect much from my store. I am giving out free stuff. Yes all of them are free for rank 0-3! Could I advertise? 01:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Commander's Cashier I wan't to have a store. I had a few customers, but not 5 yet because people don't go on my page a lot. I do hope my store can be approved. :You don't need our permission to create a store; you need our permission to get it marked as "safe." :I need a link to your store to evaluate it, additionally. 19:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Joeman200/Main auction stand (Pending) Joeman has created an auction stand and would like to make it official. 04:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well there are 2 other people who have a set up auctions and 4 that offered a price. I know that you would never allow there to be an official auction stand but thats what joeman wants. 04:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey just to tell you:over 6 people have set up auctions and 8 or 9 people have bidded on the auctions Sarge's Shack (Approved) i'd like to make a store with rank 0-2 items and bionicle items. i started making my page, but i wont be done for a few weeks. 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I support this store. 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that. I am going to help him and be his first customer. 23:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i've finished the layout of my page and i've added all the items im sellling along with the prices. i just need some customers. 04:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i've had 6 customers in total so far. they are = BobaFett2, Tilmangoins, Joeman200, BaysGuy, Awesome3000, Legoguy1866 awesome3000 placed an order, i gave it to him, but he hasnt paid yet. legoguy1866 ordered something but i dont know his username. everyone else got their stuff. 18:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) For some of the other orders, I have no evidence that the trade really was completed. But perhaps I'm wrong. 19:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe you could ask them? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) legoguy's username is legoguy1866. 23:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you mean for mln?? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes. 00:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, i found him. 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) awesome3000 paid. legoguy1866 hasnt responded. 16:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, he isn't a happy customer, is he? 05:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) legoguy1866 never accepted my friend request so i believe that he does not want the items anymore. 04:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin has gotten 2-4 customers recently and gottend about 3 times as many orders. streetracer213 on mln has ordered from my store at least twice already. 00:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Toa Gelu and samstiffman293 have also ordered from my store. 01:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i've now had a lot of customers, check out the orders. 03:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) comeon, how come no one has approved my shop after so many successful orders? 18:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So can i put up the approved logo on my shop?? 00:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Ajraddatz Talk 00:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) uh, i made my own User:SSgtGriffin/Store Template because this one, the text doesnt show up on my black background page. 00:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Flex's Agent Store (Rejected) I know I have no customers yet but I want it approved. 18:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC)}} Scrap For Clicks (Approved) i have five happy customers in a few days and we haven't had a shop with the customers selling there items for the shop owners clicks. heres the link :I'll make a rating when you re-open the store. 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::repoened got to rank 7 so its reopen so please rate it ::: 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)}} Market Stand EK-49 (approved) I have had 4 or 5 happy customers and I have been operating FOREVER!!!!!!! I also am very honest,just ask Delta and ZER0-0 The link is in my sig. blueblueblueblueSee my store 23:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll rate your store when you reopen it. 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I reopened it. blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : 18:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)}} My store (The Car Shop) (Approved) Can I get The Car Shop approved? I have 5 (one order on talk page 4 on shop disscussion.)happy costomers and have been operating for about 2 weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I meet all the requirements, too ZER0-0 see my store 21:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What's pending about it? I meet all of the requierments. Sorry if I am being annoying about this but I don't get why it's still pending. ZER0-0 see my store 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) the admins are probably very busy. 02:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll wait.ZER0-0 see my store 21:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bold text'I PUT THIS UP APRIL 2. DAYS FROM TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can an admin respond!! please? ZER0-0 see my store 22:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. This is really old. I waited 18 days (2 4/7 weeks.) admins respond. This is terrible costomer service might I add. Sorry for the Attidude but 18 days is a lot. ZER0-0 see my store 11:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Instead of spamming the page, why dont you just post a message on an admin's talk page telling them to approve your store? 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) THANKSZER0-0 store auction talk 00:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Illegal Call User:Verrell123/Complete Attachment posted Template:Store on their store without getting it approved. 01:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I removed it. 22:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i also found the template on User:Toa Gelu/Da Cafe. :removed 01:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ted's Shop (Approved) I want my store to be approved. I have worked in the official store. I have not cheated anyone. My store(I have a link in my sig) 22:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Flex's Agent Store (Approved) I know im 1 happy customer short but im waiting for nebs to come in. 23:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : 23:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Zombiezomber's Scrap Yard Shed Hi my name is zombiezomber and I have a store I want you to approve. It is called zombiezomber's scrap yard shed. I diddent put pending on the shop title if I had to. Oops. I am a beginner with wikis so I don't have the 50 edits goal HERE, but I do have a heap of posts (I have maybe 0 proper edits) on another wiki called munkapiedia. Klik4Klik (Approved) Hi! I have my store (klik4klik) and would like to get it approved. I made sure I met all the criteria before posting this, and you can find the link in the storenav or in my sig under "See My Awesome Store!". From-- Yes, it's a great store. If I were allowed to approve stores, then I would definitely approve this one. 17:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's a great compliment.-- ' Approved. Well, now that I'm an admin, I see you have met the requirements. Keep up the good work! 01:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Also, good job on getting to admin status!-- Thanks! 17:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Zombiezomber's Scrap Yard Shed (Pending) Hi my name is zombiezomber and I have a store I want you to approve. It is called zombiezomber's scrap yard shed. I diddent put pending on the shop title if I had to. Oops. I am a beginner with wikis so I don't have the 50 edits goal HERE, but I do have a heap of posts (I have maybe 0 proper edits) on another wiki called munkapiedia. My first try you never replied. Zombiezomber (talk) 05:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Please post a link to your store here. 22:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ephksmi's Xtreme Item Shoppe I sell lots of important items online and I'll try requests for Arcade Tokens. I get them from my Destrutoid module. :) For example 5 Apples for 2 clicks Limit:30 The Labyrinth Shop (Rejected) I would like my store approved. ∆ shop Order See my page 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rejected - Sorry, you only have had 2 customers so far, and I don't see much activity going on. Please come back when you have had at least 5 happy customers. I'm sorry to say this, but sadly, your store has been rejected for the time being. 23:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Store: Sad Man's Stand I want to make a store called "Sad Man's Stand" but I have a Question: How do I make a Store on this Wikia? Don't worry, I only sell stuff for MLN like say, Apples. Sol9000 (talk) 05:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Nevermind. I think I'll make a Website for it Instead on webs. Sol9000 (talk) 18:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hi can you approve my store please. Just click on my signature then go on my talk page to get to it. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!| (talk) 16:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It has no complete orders because it is new. You need at least 5 happy customers to request store approval. 20:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The help store (Approved) HI GUYS! This is Bobo590, READY ( finally ) to get my store approved! Ok. I have over 5 happy customers, ( Nevermind Delta75 . He didn't order anything. He just likes my store. ) I have 50 mainspace edits, and I have been running this store for over a month. ( I think. ) I hope it gets approved. I spent A LONG time waiting for this very moment. Oh! I forgot! I sell clicks. For example, one thing I do is give someone 50 clicks on any module(s) they want, and in return they click 20 times on my module. I ALWAYS give extra clicks, just in case I missed anything, and whenever an item is sent to me from the customer's module, I send it back. Sorry if this is too long... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am SO happy I got the requirements down! 01:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved Well, I have seen that you have done a great job with your service and that you have way more than 5 happy customers. Keep up the good work. 20:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. 21:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) \ my cool store can i have my store approved fro the shopnav. i have 138 edits my store has been operating for at least a week. the only thing is that i don't have 5 happy customers please help :( (talk)thire13 STORE 19:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest that you advertise your store some more amongst some users who need items. You need the 5 happy customers to file a request here. 02:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Munch Palace (Approved) I just opened Munch Palace last week. I'm the founder of minifigure wiki with bobafett2, and an admin at wikianswers lego with Ajraddatz. I also have 5 customers, so can i be official?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I only see 4 happy customers and 1 or two unfinished orders, or orders that are left uncontinued on the talk page. 02:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Those are people that haven't agreed to my friend request yet. Give me a day or 2, any those will be done.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have 5 customers.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 03:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Approved. Well, it looks like you got a nice store and everyone eventually gets there stuff. Overall, great job! Keep it up! 19:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My Store (Approved) Can you approve my store? I'm a friend of bobo590 and munchman14, and the founder of the General LEGO Games Wiki. --Secretam 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) HELLO?! Please answer! --Secretam 21:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Approved - Sorry for the late reply Secretam, I haven't checked this page in a while. Good job with the store, it seems your customers really like it. 19:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) store (Approved) can i have my store approved for the shopnav. i have 204 edits my store has been operating for at least a month. i now have 8 happy customers. (talk)thire13 STORE 17:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I support this store.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved - You don't need your store approved to be in the shopnav, you just need it approved to use the template on your store page. It seems you have already used it without administrative approval, but since you have passed the requirements, I approve your store. 19:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Trades (Approved) Hi, I would like my store approved. I sell items from various ranks. I have over 50 mainspace edits and more than 5 happy customers. Thank you! 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) And I support this store![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved - Great job so far. Keep it up. It's too bad you have to restock now. 19:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Click Superstore (Approved) Hi, I ran thornax and Goods and worked at the Official Store for a while. I don't have 5 customers at THIS store yet but I seem to remember that you can have your approved if you already had one that was before. 18:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Approved - I know you're a trustworthy store manager and from the experience I had from Thornax and Goods, I believe this store will also be as good. 19:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Super Store I have at leasr 10 happy customers and I have a staff member and it has been open for at least 5 weeks. Approved - Since nobody else bothers to look at this, I will. Looks like you have a lot of big orders. Nice job so far. One thing I'd recommend is to sell Starreyed's autograph for either 1 click or 2 for 1 click cause it only requires 1 yellow brick to obtain. SSgtGriffin 17:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yhanks for approving my store. 18tanzc 19:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC)